Shinji's Had Enough
by Wheeljack69
Summary: A short little lemon about Shinji snapping. Editting done and a warning added.


**Shinji's Had Enough**

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion; if I did it would have ended differently.

**Warning this story may be disturbing to more sensitive readers.**

It was five years after the Angel war and Shinji had finally had enough.

Asuka had been teasing him for years now and it had been stepped up in the last few months. About four months ago she had rearranged her room so that her full-length mirror was by her door, so that when you walked by her room you could see inside. She had taken to changing clothes with her door open, and when Misato wasn't at home she would walk to and from the bathroom with her towel just around her shoulders. She had also stopped wearing underwear most of the time.

The major drawback to Asuka's new lack of modesty, however, was that her attitude towards Shinji hadn't changed at all.

Misato was going to be at work late tonight, so he knew that he and Asuka would be alone once again. After the war and a scandal with NERV and SEELE, Shinji and Asuka had decided to stay with Misato because she was able to keep the reporters and other UN officials away from them. He didn't know how and had decided that he probably didn't want to know either, after he saw her pull a gun on someone who had come to "debrief" the children.

When Asuka came home she went to her room and changed out of her work clothes like she always did. This time however, Shinji stood in the hall and watched her.

She pulled on a conservative white skirt that ended just above her knees, with a matching sheer white blouse. She hiked up the skirt to put on a garter belt and some white stockings, when she noticed him watching her. She simply winked at him, dropped the skirt back in place and continued getting dolled up. After the stockings were on she moved over to her dresser. She pulled her red neural clips from her hair and let her hair hang free. Even after five years, she continued to use her red neural interface as a hair clip. She ran a brush through her hair and once she was satisfied went to work on her face with just a light application of makeup.

When she came out of her room Shinji was still standing there.

"Get out of my way Baka!" She growled and tried to shove him out of the way, on her way to the living room.

She still seemed to have the same attitude that she had had since he first met her.

Finally after these four months of this torture he snapped.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her up against the wall.

"What?" She yelped before changing her tune. "Has little Shinji finally grown some balls?" She growled while leaning as close to him as possible with him holding her shoulders.

That little barb was again something that had grated on his nerves for quite some time since he was taller than her and had been for the last three years. Also the training that they had been receiving as Eva pilots made him feel good, so he continued to train and could actually lift and carry both Misato and Asuka at the same time. The part about him growing some balls, well that was just one of her normal insults, and one that usually had him backing down. This time however, was different.

He moved his hands and held her against the wall with his body. He grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head, and when she was about to bitch again he forcefully slid his tongue into her mouth to initiate their second kiss. The first one of course being the disaster they tried during the Angel war.

While she struggled under him his now free right hand moved down to her breasts. She gasped and banged her head against the wall when she broke the kiss, from the shock.

He released her hands and both his began to work on her breasts.

She was panting now and had her arms draped over his shoulders.

He yanked on her blouse sending buttons shooting in all directions. He then attacked her bare breasts with his mouth, viciously biting and pulling at her nipples.

She screamed, but didn't push him away.

When she had enough of him working on her breasts she tried to push him away, but all that accomplished was to push him against the other wall with her now leaning on him facing away from him.

He bit her neck, and then turned her head so they could kiss again. While they were kissing he slipped a hand from her breast to press her skirt between her legs as he began to rub her.

She moaned into his mouth since he still had a hold of her head and didn't allow her to move.

The hand that had been working on her nether regions soon found the hem of her skirt and yanked it up to expose her bare womanhood. Her neatly trimmed bush pointing to her wet lips would have been a very enticing sight for any male. However Shinji had seen it all too many times in the past, although he had never had the chance to explore it, until today.

His hand slid down her skirt till it touched her navel just above her red patch. He tugged lightly on the hairs causing a startled yelp to escape her lips. He continued south till his fingers encountered her now dripping lower lips. He rubbed two fingers between her lips before burying them in her burning hole.

He let go of her head, shoved her into the living room, and over the back of the couch, his fingers still buried in her.

"NO!" She screamed when she felt the head of his rock hard member split her outer lips. This was the first real resistance that she had shown since this all started.

Shinji shoved the fingers that had been inside her into her mouth to shut her up, and then shoved him-self in her to the hilt.

Asuka's back arched as she let out a muffled scream from the sudden penetration.

Shinji began a vicious pace, which Asuka quickly matched.

For the next fifteen or twenty minutes their living room looked like the set of a porno film as they continued to screw like there was no tomorrow.

On the floor they both climaxed together with Asuka leaving a long set of scratch marks on his back.

After a few more minutes of catching their breath Asuka spoke. "What the hell was that?" She questioned in a rather emotionless tone.

"It's called making love." Shinji replied.

"I know what making love is, and that was not making love, hell I don't know what that was." She replied and sat up. She tried to do up her blouse but only one button had survived and it was too low to hold the flimsy garment closed. She dropped the ruined edges of the blouse and turned to look at Shinji.

Shinji was lying on his back with his pants and shorts around his knees, his deflated manhood resting limply against his thigh. "What's wrong, I know you enjoyed it? I know you can't climax unless you are enjoying it." He scoffed.

"Is this the reason you and Hikari broke up?" She asked while lying back down after spreading her skirt out.

About 2 years ago Shinji and Hikari had started dating. Neither of them were virgins when they started going out but they still took it slow. Toji had died during surgery after the 13th angel. After the bitterness between them, Hikari was finally told the truth about what happened. After the war ended of course. She and Shinji started to get closer, while the talked about their loss, and later they tried dating. About six months ago they parted ways. Thankfully for Asuka it was a mutual break up, and the three of them were still friends, but she never found out what had caused it.

"I told you that I wouldn't tell you even after you gave me that back eye, so what makes you think I'm going to tell you now?" He closed his eyes and draped an arm over his eyes.

"Ok fine, if you won't tell me that, then tell me why you just RAPED me?" She asked putting emphasis on the word raped.

Shinji laughed. "Oh that's a good one the last poor shmuck that tried to rape you ended up with fourteen broken bones and was in a coma for three months. The one before that had to have his balls removed before he bled to death internally. I may be strong but that last guy could have kicked my ass, so I don't think anyone would buy that line. Besides the way you've been acting over the last few months I figured you were just waiting for me to do something." He finished with a sigh, his arm never moving from his eyes.

Asuka shrugged, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah whatever, at least you showed that you're not the spineless wimp you used to be." She leaned down close to his ear. "I don't know about you but I could handle another round." She said breathing seductively into his ear.

His manhood twitched.

The End….?

A/N: This just came to me the one night. Can anyone guess what inspired me to write this?

I know I left a lot of points open but they were put in there mostly to add a bit of length to the story. This is probably the quickest thing I've ever written. It took about five hours over two days. (I type very slowly.) I don't plan on extending this but there is room for a back story about the SxH relationship, and/or I might do a sequel expanding on the SxA relationship. I just don't know. I don't like unfinished stories so the only ones I've published are the two one-shots that I've done, and feel can stand alone.

**UPDATE**

I have thought about this a lot in the last week or so since I originally posted this, and felt that I needed to add this.

Asuka's accusation of rape was only meant to turn Shinji back into the sniveling wimp that he used to be, she wanted to see if he would back down. Asuka wanted this and set him up to get it. She only shouted NO because he surprised her. If you read the last paragraph you will realize that she really enjoyed herself and wants more. There are many people who can't get off unless their sex is rough, whether it be to the extreme, or very mild. I do know that women can be forced to have an orgasm against their will, but for my story Asuka can't. It is FICTION after all.

_Rape is a heinous crime and is only used here as a plot device._

This was pre-read (for re-post) by 94Saturn. Thanks again man.

Later

Wheeljack 69


End file.
